Resident Phantom
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Fin Kennedy is the adopted younger brother of special agent Leon Kennedy. He does not know his real name, or past. Fin has been given a Classified Mission. The only question will he complete the mission or choose the family he has been searchin for?
1. Fin's Entrance

_A.N. This is my first Fan Fic... So feel free to flame me all ya want. There will be no Lemons for now if ever. This fic is rated M for l__anguage and violence at this point in time. And I am sorry for any inaccuracies in this story I only have access to Resident Evil 4 and the movies at this time... So if you see something I got wrong let me know. Also some of the facts that I do know will be changed. Same goes for Danny Phantom. Also whole facts will be changed from both series._

_A.M. Phoenix_

_Disclaimer I do not own Resident Evil or Danny Phantom_

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

"Class I would like to introduce you new class mate. Mr. Daniel Kennedy." Mr. Lancer calls out over his homeroom class's antics. "Please tell us about your self Mr. Kennedy."

"Mr. Lancer, I believe I have already told you to that I prefer to be called Fin." Says a rough gravely voice from the doorway.

Everyone looks over at the door to see a young man with long graying black hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of emerald green sunglasses. His left ear is pierced twice with what looks like a bullet hanging from the first piercing and a fang or claw from the second, both piercings are in his ear lobe. He is wearing a black leather jacket that looks like it's been through hell, a black turtleneck, a pair of black wrangler jeans, and black steel toed boots. "Besides my brother is Mr. Kennedy not I. But if you are going to call me anything other than what I prefer, please call me Daniel."

"Very well Daniel. Now will you please tell us about yourself?" Mr. Lancer says while looking a little surprised by the rough voice coming from the sixteen year old in front of him. "And would you kindly remove your sunglasses while in my class, please?"

By now the entire class is trying to figure out what to make of the strange young man standing in front of them at attention, as if he were a soldier in parade instead of a teenager in front of his class. The members of the A-List were all wondering what this freaks deal was, while Sam and Tucker were looking from each other back to the new kid. Jazz Fenton, Lancers Teaching assistant, was waiting to hear about the new student in her homeroom class.

"Very well, sir." said Fin, as he removes his sunglasses revealing that his eyes do not match. His left eye is as light a blue as anyone in class has ever seen, almost every female in the class fell in with that exact shade of blue right then and there. While his right eye is a pale gray-green that seemed to change color in the light. "Why don't you ask me some questions about myself, so that I may try to learn some of your names. If that would be alright with you Mr. Lancer."

"Excellent idea Daniel." Said Mr. Lancer. "I would like to start. Why do you like to be called Fin?"

"Because that is what Leon has always called me."

"My name is Paullina, and who is Leon?"

"My older brother and best friend."

"My name is Dash, and what is up with your eyes?"

"Dash that is rude and inpo-

"Its alright, Miss?"

"Fenton, I will be the teacher's assistant in a lot of the classes this year. Now what do you mean its alright that he asked that?"

"Because I was waiting for some one to ask me just that." Says Fin, "my left eye I was born with. But my right eye I got after I survived the Hell that was the Big Coon. I lost my right eye in the escape and had a mechanical one implanted shortly after. The color of my eye is in memory of a friend of mine who died there."

As Fin was explaining about his eye everyone was staring wide eyed at the young man in front of him or her. The same thought going through their heads, _"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"_

"Anything else? And before you ask I will not talk about the Coon."

"My name is Sam, and what are your hobbies?"

"Practicing with my knife, guns, and martial arts. Oh and reading, and meditating."

"My name is Tucker, and what do you mean mechanical eye?"

Fin then spots what appears to be a P.D.A. and asks "Can I see your P.D.A.? its easier to show you than to explain."

"O.K. but what are you going to do with it?" Asks a nervous Tucker as he hands over the brand new P.D.A. to the new kid.

"Just downloading the video file I recorded so far for this class." Says Fin as his iris starts to move in a spiral motion, that shows that the eye is not only artificial but mechanical, and opens enough for a thin U.S.B. cable to move out from within his eye to plug into Tucker's P.D.A. "My eye also has a microphone so I also have an audio file for you. And I use these files to study, before you ask Mr. Lancer. Now would you be so kind as to play that file for us Mr. Tucker."

"O.K." Tucker says nervously as he starts the new video file on his P.D.A.

_"Class I would like to introduce you new class mate. Mr. Daniel Kennedy." Mr. Lancer calls out over his homeroom class's antics. "Please tell us about your self Mr. Kennedy."_

_"Mr. Lancer, I believe I have already told you to that I prefer to be called Fin. Besides my brother is Mr. Kennedy not me. But if you are going to call me anything other than what I prefer, please call me Daniel." Says a rough and gravely voice coming from of screen._

_"Very well Daniel. Now will you please tell us about yourself?" Mr. Lancer says while looking a little surprised by the rough voice coming from the sixteen year old in front of him. "And would you kindly remove your sunglasses while in my class, please?"_

_By now the entire class is looking and staring at the camera and trying to appear as though they aren't. Two of the students sitting in the middle of the front row are a young gothic girl and an African American boy in a yellow long sleeved shirt and a read beanie keep looking at each other and then the camera. Sitting closest to the door is a young Latina looking girl who is looking at the camera with what appears to be both interest and disdain. There are two football players over in the back corner next to the window who looks like a kid on Christmas that just got the toy they always wanted for Christmas. Then directly behind the Latina is a blond girl who is looking at the camera with interest._

_The camera then moves and it shows Mr. Lancer. He is balding, and slightly over weight, he is wearing a plaid suit. Behind him is a young red head with blue eyes. She is wearing a light green business suit._

_"Very well, sir. Why don't you ask me some questions about myself, so that I may try to learn some of your names? If that would be alright with you Mr. Lancer."_

_"Excellent idea Daniel." Said Mr. Lancer. "I would like to start. Why do you like to be called Fin?"_

_"Because that is what Leon has always called me."_

_The Latina is the first one to say anything. "My name is Paullina, and who is Leon?"_

_"My older brother."_

_The blond football player raises his hand with a smart ass smirk on his face. "My name is Dash, and what is up with your eyes?"_

_The red-haired woman looks like she wants to slap someone, Lancer noticed and started to inch away. "Dash that is rude and inpo-"_

_"Its alright, Miss?"_

"_Fenton, I will be the teacher's assistant in a lot of the classes this year. Now what do you mean its alright that he asked that?"_

"_Because I was waiting for some one to ask me just that." Says the voice off camera, "my left eye I was born with. But my right eye I got after I survived the Hell that was the Big Coon. I lost my Right eye in the escape and had a mechanical one implanted shortly after. The color of my eye is in memory of a friend of mine who died there."_

_As the person behind the camera was explaining about his eye everyone was staring wide eyed at the young man in front of him or her. _

_"Anything else? And before you ask I will not talk about the Coon."_

_"My name is Sam, and what are your hobbies?"_

_"Practicing with my knife, guns, and martial arts. Oh and reading, and meditating."_

_"My name is Tucker, and what do you mean mechanical eye?"_

"Dude you were recording us ALL ALONG?" shouts the entire class.

"But of course. I can't stop that function of my eye. It records everything I see and hear, and I mean EVERYTHING. Now anything else?"

"My name is Star, and this is a yes or no question, and I know you do not want to talk about Raccoon City, But is that what caused your hair to be that color?"

"...yes. O.K. enough about me can we please carry on like we are supposed to?"

"Very well Daniel. And Miss Fen-"

"Mr. Lancer before you ask someone to show me around my sunglasses work with my eye to give me images and maps that I need to Know at any given point in time." Fin says as he tries not to laugh at the surprised looks on his class's faces. "What, a guy can't get lost so often that his brother can't try and help by giving him a map of the area? And I already downloaded the schools blueprints to my glasses. So I don't need a tour guide, thanks for suggesting one though."

"Understand I am still your teacher and have to follow rules and procedure. You will not wear your sunglasses while in this building AM I UNDERSSTOOD MR. KENNEDY?"

"Yes Sir." Says a very calm looking Fin, but inside he was furious.

"So as I was saying Miss Fenton you will show Mr. Kennedy around the building, and answer his questions."

"Okay Mr. Lancer." Says a surprisingly happy Jazz.

Fin just looks pissed as HELL.

"Mr. Kennedy there is an open seat behind Mr. Fowley. That will be your assigned seat from now on. Now please take a seat."

Fin walks to the fore mentioned seat and sits and such a quite manner that no one can hear him. As he is walking everyone is wondering how does he walk that silently in steel toe boots.

As Fin sits down, he pulls out _**The Count of Monte**_ **_Cristo_** by Aleandre Dumas. As he is reading he wonders, _' How in the fuck am I supposed to complete my mission now?'_

**T.B.C.**

**As I said before this is my first Fic. So any comments will be welcome.**


	2. Leon's meeting

_Author's note; I notice that a couple of people have added me to their subscribed list. __**THANK YOU! **__As I said before, this is my first fan fic. So if I have people subscribing then that must mean I did something right with my first chapter. And if you have any questions/suggestions about the fic feel free to either leave a review or P.M. me._

_On another note each chapter will focus on one brother or the other. There will be time skips. And Leon's chapters will switch from detailed __**AKA VIDEO**__ to dialogue only __**AKA ADUEO.**__ Thank you_

_Disclaimer: I Do __**NOT **__own Danny, Leon, Ada, Ashley, Jazz, Jack, or any part of their respective universes._

_I __**DO **__however own Kelly, James, Charlie, and William. And I have decided starting next chapter to have my sla…ser… personnel do the intros. _

_So without further ado_

_**Resident Phantom: Chapter 2**_

Leon Scott Kennedy does not believe in coincidence. What he believes in is a **MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT **of a boss who hates his guts. How was he supposed to now that one nightstand was his sister?

His _clingy _sister.

Now because of his mistake he is now in the middle of a police station, about to talk to the local sheriff. A talk that he would rather miss.

"Agent Kennedy, Sheriff Walker will see you now," says Deputy Jonathon "Bullet" Walker. "Good luck kid, the boss is in a bad mood."

"Thanks for the heads up Bullet," says Leon as he walks into the sheriff's office. As Leon starts to walk into the office he remembers meeting Alexander Walker and Bullet back in Elementary School in Raccoon City. He remembers that while Alex was ten years older than him he was still like an older brother to him. And Bullet was only two years older than Leon, and his best friend till the Walker family moved to Amity Park, IN.

_**Video feed lost….. Locating Adieu Feed now… Adieu feed found… Tapping in now…**_

"Leon it's been awhile," say Alexander Walker.

"Don't I know it, Alex? It's been what fifteen years since we were all together?" asks Leon.

"It has Leon. So let's cut the bullshit and get down to business, shall we?" asked Walker. " All I know is that two agents form the Secret Service were sent here to do an investigation. What I don't know is who, why, or what it is that they are investigating. Care to fill me in Agent Kennedy?"

"All I can tell is the first two Sheriff."

"That's more than I know at this point. So talk Kennedy. Who are the agents and why here?"

"The agents are my younger brother, Daniel "Fin" Kennedy and my self."

"Wait, you have a little brother leon? How old is he?"

"Sixteen. And I adopted him into the family as my brother. He is one of the best."

"WHAT! The government sent a sixteen-year-old kid to investigate? Why?"

"The answer to that is the same as to your second question, The_ BIO PROTICAL._"

"And what in the Nine Hells is that?"

"Simple, fight fire with fire. In this case it's a Bio weapon against a Bio weapon."

"What that kids an experiment or something?"

"NO, He is the only person infected with two genetic bio weapons not to mutate to badly."

"Say again."

"Fin is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident Six years ago. Do you remember the two viruses that caused the government to have to nuke the city?"

"The T Virus is all I knew about. You mean there was another one in there to?"

"Yes. The G Virus. Fin was somehow infected with the G, we still don't know how, shortly after I met him and Sherry Birkin, also infected. Have you seen the LICKER's?"

"Yeah, I did. And to be honest the scared the fucking hell out me. And I was in Desert Storm, Leon. That thing scared me."

"Yeah well you aren't alone. Fin killed one. But not before it's tongue could rip out his eye and infect him with the T. He survived. He also took that fuckers tooth as a trophy. Hangs it from his ear for the world to see. We later learned that his body had a third component we still can not identify that bound the viruses to his D.N.A. and made him into what he is."

"Which is?"

"This countries only hope against the viruses in his blood."

"So that kid is a weapon?"

"No. Fin is human. He just has abilities beyond the norm. He can run faster, hit harder, see clearer, hear sharper, and track damn near anything by smell alone."

"So what are you doing here?"

"We got reports of mutant dogs and other animals in the area. Fin thinks Albert Wesker is involved. I a happen to disagree with him."

":Why?"

"After Wesker dodged a bullet, he proceed to fight Fin in hand to hand combat. Fin had halve the bones in his body broken. He spent the next two months in the hospital, or as Fin likes to call it Sterile Hell. What pissed Fin off the most though was that he missed. He hasn't missed since me and Ada taught him how to shoot with our magnums. He never missed a shot in five years until Wesker."

"How did he dodge?'

"Wesker is a Bio weapon with a god complex."

"Oh one of those I am so big and bad because of an experiment guys?"

"Precisely."

"Well that was all I needed to know Leon."

_**Video feed located…Connecting Now…**_

"Any time Alex," said leon as he started to stand. He stuck out his hand and shook Walker's. "Hey how about you and Bullet come over for dinner some time this week, so we can all catch up and you can meet Fin?"

"Sounds good Leon. How about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me. See you Friday Alex."

**TBC**

_A.N._

_Sorry it's shorter than the first. I can Not figure out how I want to proceed._

_As always my story line in open to suggestions. Please P.M. If you have anything you want to see in upcoming chapters. All suggestions EXEPT Pairings are welcome. I already have those Figured out and if you don't like tough. And if you think I gave Fin to much power, however there are drawbacks… __**BUT I AINT TELLIN YET**__… That is. Please review and yes I Know I just cut off the chapter. Every way I tried to end it seems extremely idiotic and I will have some Stupidity but that will be the humor put there on purpose to lighten the mood or have a non serious chapter. I __**WILL NEVER **__end a serious chapter with stupidity if it is within my power. Thank you. And if you can figure out a good ending for this chapter that fits in with the story line An O.C. of your creation will be added in later chapters**._

_*Note Author Give me permission to use and alter as I deem fit for this fic._

_**Note O.C's making appearance may last only one chapter, be killed off, or turn evil. If none of the above will survive fic and be seen in final chapter (Hopefully a long ways off). _

_A.M. Phoenix._


	3. Fin's Evening

Phoenix_: Sorry for the long ass wait. My Muse left me hanging in the breeze for a while there._

Kelly_: What Phoenix means is that he was playing Batman Arkham City._

Fin_: Which is a kick ass game by the way._

Kelly while looking at the ceiling_: Fin put your goddamn clothes on._

Phoenix runs to the bathroom, vomiting can be heard throughout the Warehouse as soon as he makes it in the door.

Fin as he jumps down from the ceiling to do a hand stand on the TV_: Damn man… and why should I?_

Phoenix (still in the bathroom)_: NO one wants to see you without pants._

Kelly grabs her riot gun and aims at Fin_: You have until I get to three to get dressed Fin._

Leon comes in_: What is going on in… For the love of God in Heaven Fin put some pants on._

Kelly_: THREE (_Opens fire on Fins Jewels_)_

Fin is on the ground holding his crotch. Kelly covers him with a comfy red blanket from Phoenix's room.

Kelly_: Phoenix its safe he is under a blanket._

Phoenix_: Did you do the Disclaimer and answer that question yet?_

Kelly_: Nope I dealt with nature boy over there. Lets have Leon do it this time._

Leon while looking at the card Kelly hands him_: A.M. Phoenix does not own Resident Evil, Danny Phantom, Naruto, Bleach, or the right to the Batman Games. In a side note to a reader who will remain unnamed no this is not a yaoi, though we might have some yuri later on._

Kelly, Fin, and Leon_: What's yaoi and yuri?_

Phoenix_: Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. Show of hands who likes yaoi._

_Cricket chirps_

Phoenix_: Alright show of hands who likes yuri._

Everyone is swinging their hands above their heads chanting_: YURI! YURI! YURI!_

Phoenix_: Now then lets start the show._

**Chapter 3: My Life**

_Location: Fin Kennedy's Apartment, Amity Park_

_Date: February 29, 2012_

_Time: 18:29 (6:29 P.M.)_

Fin Kennedy felt like shit. And it's wasn't because he hadn't meditated yet. It was because Leon had invited the local sheriff and deputy to dinner in two days… when he was supposed to be doing his job.

As Fin was about to remove his jacket someone knocked on the door. Faster than any human could see Fin had his modified Killer Seven magnum in his right hand and his modified Broken Butterfly magnum in his left.

As Fin was Moving to the door he heard the person on the other side say, "Put your guns away Fin. Its Nate."

Fin put his Butterfly away but kept the Seven in his hand. He went to the door and looked through the eyehole.

On the other side was a seventeen-year-old Asian kid. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and was dressed in a kill me orange t-shirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Nathaniel Valentine, the adopted son of Jill Valentine.

As Fin opened the door he said, "Nate you asshole do you know how close you were to being wasted?"

Nate's response to the question was, "Like you would kill me. You like her to much to kill me."

Fin just walked away from the door.

As Nate walked in he asked, "why are you in Amity Park, Amigo?"

"Because of increased bio activity in the area."

Nate sits on the blue leather couch while fin heads to the kitchen. "Damn, how many dead?"

"Fourteen. Hey you want a beer?"

Nate looks amused, "Aren't we a little young to drink?"

"Nah, we survived hell. I work for the government. You're a former ninja, and the former vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So I think we can have some beers, don't you?"

Nate just busts out laughing. "Fuck yeah. Hell bring the whole case."

Fin comes in and sets the booze down on the glass table before he sat down gently in his black worn lazy boy. "So how is Kat adapting to live outside of your gut?"

Nate looks amused. "She wants to know when you're gonna come visit."

Fin looks thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know yet. I still have my mission. And I know for a fact you would kick my ass."

"Only if you hurt her."

"Which with my history is very likely."

"What do ya mean?"

"Not gonna talk about it. Now are you here for any particular reason, because I got homework and I would like to get a shower in tonight."

"Nah, just come over to ask how you feel about Kat. But you already answered that question. See ya at school tomorrow." Nate said as he was leaving.

After Fin locked the door he got started on his homework.

**Five hours later**

Fin had done it he finished assignments from seven different classes, made dinner, did the dishes, and got in some target practice with that new T.M.P. that Leon gave him.

As Fin started to get ready for a shower he thought about the real reason he didn't want to see Kat.

He started to remove Leon's old R.C.P.D. jacket and saw the scars on his wrist. Normally he would stop to study them, but he was tired and needed to meditate soon or he was going to pass out and have the dream again.

As he removes his shirt every scar on his arms and torso a visible to the world. His arms are covered in knife and burn scars. His torso is a canvas of gunshot, knife stabs, and multiple types of grenade explosions. The scar that stands out most to him is the gunshot right above his heart; the bullet now hangs from his ear. His throat looks like it has been ripped out by a dog, and sewn back in by a blind amputee.

After he finished his shower he removed his eye and looked in the mirror. What he saw was a good-looking kids face on the left side. But on the right side of his face, his eye was missing and he had a scar going from the empty socket straight back to his ear.

He then cleaned his eye, brushed his teeth, combed his hair out pulled it back into a simple tail, puts his eye back in and gets dressed in a pair of red silk pajamas. He then walks past the bedroom and goes into his guest room, lights then incense candles, and candles.

The last thing he thinks of before he meditates is Kat Valentine.

Fin: _What the hell happened to make me look like Frankenstein?_

Phoenix_: Work, dude work._

Kelly:_ Is nature boy back under control?_

Fin:_ You crazy bitch why did you use whammy shells on my nuts?_

Kelly:_ Simple you are one hard bastard to take down._

Leon: _Hey Fin why were you naked anyway?_

Fin: _Nate said it was hot coco. But it was Irish coffee._

Phoenix, Kelly, Leon: _NATHANIEL CHRISTOPHER VALENTINE YOU MOTHER -_

_**FEED FROM WAREHOUSE LOST**_


End file.
